


Songs of an Outlander

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Continuation, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Disney, Disney Songs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Renee writer and I are about to in bark on another story.  This story will be an extension of a work by HCKYGRL72 called “somewhere over the rainbow on AO3” I have complete permission from the author of this story to give it some more story.  I will also be have come creative fun with some Disney stories.  As we know Claire went about to the 18th century in 1946.  There where only a few Disney movies that she would have seen.  As a military nurse working with the Americans and the other, she would have seen first run movies.  Now some of the song in this story Disney didn’t release until the 1950’s Claire would have not seen them but for fun.  Let’s have some fun and after 14 days of only going to work and an hour out to exercise, or shop for food, I personally need to be creative.  As always, if anyone needs to see the email that HCKYGRL72 gave me to write this little story. I am very ok with sending it to you. This is to be an AU canon.    I own nothing not the rights to any story by HCKYGRL72, Disney or outlander.  So here we go sit back and have some fun.Songs of an outlander
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 126
Kudos: 36





	1. Fergus

At the End of Over the Rainbow

She ends the tale to the whistles and applause of her listeners. She smiles and bows. Jamie watches her closely. Though she seems happy, there is a note of sadness about her. He sees a single tear fall from her eye. He wishes to wipe it away and keep more from falling. Maybe someday.

“Mistress Claire, thank you so much for telling us the story. It was so enchanted with the wee people and the witches!” Hamish exclaims.

“And the magic slipper shoes and the big wind.” Another bairn adds. Jamie can tell she is getting tired and makes his way through the throng of children. 

“Mistress Claire needs her rest. Come, let ye be off to your parents.” They move reluctantly away.

“Thank you Jamie.”

“May I see ye to your room Claire?”

“You may. Thank you.” He takes her arm and they head down the long halls.

“It was quite a tale. I've heard none like it.”

“It come from the colonies. My uncle told it to me.” Her eyes drop and he kens she isn’t being fully truthful but will not press her on it. She's a right to her secrets after all. “My Uncle Lamb was full of tales. He kept me entertained.” He smiles at her, struck by the far off look in her eyes. Somewhere over the Rainbow indeed.

They have reached her door and stop. “Thank you for seeing me safe Jamie.”

“You are welcome anytime a chridhe.” Jamie said. She looked at him but didn’t ask what that had meant. She would find out at some time. She smiled at him and closed the door.

“Good night Claire,” he said as she closed the door. “Good night mo chridhe’ he whispered. 

She leans against the closed door with a sigh. She knows she needs to get back to the stones, back to her own time but she was drawn to the lad. To Jamie.

The next morning finds her humming another song, from her time, from the Disney film, Cinderella. She finds herself happy. She knows it has a lot to do with Jamie and that scares her.

They dance around each other over the next month. Brushing against each other in the halls, smiling across the table in the Great Hall. Careful conversation. Each are exquisitely aware of what is between them.

One day, the day before he is reluctantly to join Dougal, in collecting rents, he heads into her surgery. He needs to see her before he leaves. He stops in awe at what he sees.

She stands, swaying, with a small bundle in her arms. She is softly singing. “I know you. I know you once upon a dream. I know you.”

“Miss Beauchamp. Claire?”

“Jamie. Look. Someone has left me a present. A little boy, around three months, in a basket outside my surgery.”

He walks up to examine the baby. He is a beauty, with dark curls, a shade darker then the lass that holds him.

“A fine brawl lad.” He agrees.

“He is. Oh Jamie! I want to keep him. Do you think Himself will let me.”

“He will wonder if he is yours.”

“Mine! No Jamie. I have never been pregnant.” A vale of sadness covers her again. He longs to make her smile.

“I ken Claire. I ken he isn’t your son, by birth. Let’s go see if he can still be yours.” As he hoped, her smile returns. He leads the bairn and her out.

They enter Column’s office. “Jamie, Miss Beauchamp, and who is this, then?”

“It seems someone left a bairn, a lad, at Miss Beauchamp’s doorstep.”

“I wish to keep him. Oh please, may I?”

“How can I be sure he isn't yours? Those skirts hide a lot.”

“My Laird, the lad is near three months. Not two months ago, Miss Beauchamp rode before me in naught but a shift. Trust me, she was not near delivery.”

“I see. Well, I will talk to Ned, when he returns with the rents, about the legal aspects of it. But, yes Miss Beauchamp, you may keep the lad. He needs a name.”

“Thank you,” she wishes to do a little gig but restrains herself, “What is a good Scottish name?”

“Fergus.” Jamie offers.

“Fergus Henry Beauchamp. Will that do?” She asks Column.

“Perfectly. There is a lass, Annie Mackenzie. She lost her own bairn to the fairies.” All three cross themselves. “I will send her to you to wet nurse him.”

“Thank you. I will supplement with goat's milk.”

He nods. 

“Jamie, I ken my brother wishes for you to travel with him to collect the rents.”

“Aye. I am to leave out tomorrow.”

“Ye were too. I feel that you would be a better service to me here. With most of the fighting men gone. Besides, Miss Beauchamp and the young lad, could use your protection.”

“Aye. I am at you and Miss Beauchamp's service.” He bows low to both of them.

“Verra good. Escort them back to her chamber. I will see Annie sent to them.” She curtsies, as well as she can, and they head out.

“What were you singing to the lad?” Jamie asks as they head back.

“Oh, a song from another tale. Cinderella.”

“Cinder Ella?”

“She laughs, full of incredible joy. “Yes. A lass named Ella is renamed such when her mean step-mother, sets her to cleaning out the fireplaces.” She recalls watching it with other nurses in a tent when it first came out and dreaming of her own Prince Charming, her husband Frank. Now she dreams of the red haired man beside her. She flushes at the thought. 

“I see. Cinder from the fireplaces, eh?”

“Just so.” 

He found her in the Great Hall at dinner that night. The lad, Fergus, is beside her in a basket. She is making faces at him and he hears her laugh from across the room. He is drawn to it like the moon draws the tide to the shore. 

“May I join you Claire?”

“Yes Jamie.” He sits across from her as she lifts the lad up. She begins to feed him with a contraption that has what looks like o coo's teat at the end. “The wet nurse could only give him so much. I need to supplement with goats milk. He can have porridge and milk in about a month.” God, she is so beautiful with a bairn in her arms. “Jamie? Are you with me?”

“I am. Sorry.” 

He walks her back to her room that night. 

“He is a miracle.” She states as she changes his clod. He stands and watches her. “I couldn’t have one. We tried, my late husband and I. I don't know who's fault it was. It might have been him but, I felt responsible. To be gifted with this beautiful boy, it feels so wonderful!”

“Ye were meant to be a mam. He is a blessed lad.”

“Thank you Jamie.” She lays the baby, now asleep in a cradle by her bed. “He will sleep for three hours or so.”

“Aye. Do ye and the lad have enough wood for tonight?”

“I am not sure.”

He walks over to check. He starts the fire, building it up. He stacks more by the now roaring fire. He then turns and rejoins her. He sees another tear running down her eye.

“Claire?”

“I am just so happy. I never thought it would be so.” He can't resist. He reaches out to brush the tear from her eye. Their eyes meet. Her breath catches as he lowers his head. He kisses her cheek where the tear had been before taking her lips. What was meant to be a quick press of lips becomes more. She opens up under him. It is only a wail from the bairn that stops them from doing only God knows what.   
She is quickly to her feet. “My luv, what is wrong?” She pats his belly and he falls back to sleep. She returns to Jamie, who is manly trying to get himself together. 

“I thank you Jamie for all you did today.”

“You are verra welcome Claire. I will be here for whatever ye and he needs.” She smiles and kisses his check. 

“Good night Jamie.”

“Good night Claire.” He floats away on a cloud.


	2. Helping With the Bairn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie helps Claire with wee Fergus. He becomes his full time caregiver when Claire is called away.

The next morning he finds her in the surgery, feeding the bairn with the strange bottle. She is humming softly to him. 

“Jamie!” she is happy to see him and he offers to take the bairn so she can get dressed. She slips him into his arms and his heart gives a lurch. He holds the bottle up so the lad can finish his breakfast. 

“Thank you Jamie. Another pair of hands, helps.”

“Aye. Anytime Claire.”

Over the next month, he helps her as much as he can. Slipping into the surgery to give him a bottle, change a clot, or just hold and bounce him, freeing his mam's hands. He wishes to kiss her again but wilna force. She is verra grateful for his help.

One day she is out in the garden. Fergus, now four months old, now has fine ground oats and porridge mixed into his bottle with the goat or breast milk. He eats all the time and she teases him about being a Mctavish.

She is singing to him as she pulls vegetables for Mrs. Fitz. “Zip-a-too da, zip-a -dee day. My oh my what a wonderful day. Plenty of sunshine heading our way. Zip-a-do dah, zip-a -dee-day. Mr. Bluebird on my shoulder.”

“Is that another song from the colonies?” Jamie's voice causes her to jump. “So sorry lass. I dinna mean to scare you.”

“It is quite all right. Yes, from the colonies. Another tale. It isn’t one of my favorites but I like the music. As does Fergus.”

“You will have to tell it to ne one day.” The baby starts to fuss.

“Oh lamb.” She reaches over to pat his belly. “Are you hungry again or just wish your mam to sing more to you?” she grins at him before starting a new song. “Look for the bear necessities, the simple bear necessities, don't worry about your worry and your strife. The bear necessities are why a bear can rest at ease with just the bear necessities of life.” Both her son and Jamie are laughing.

“It is wonderful Claire.”

“Thank you. Why are you here? It is surely not just to hear me sing?”

“That is one reason, Aye. I canna carry a tune nor hear the rhythm but the words make me happy. I also wish to invite you to lunch. The stables are under control with no new foals due.”

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you.” He helps her up before scoping Fergus out of his basket, and gathering it and the plaid it was laid on, up. Claire smiles. He looks very good with a baby in his arms.

A bit later, they are both called into Column's office. “Miss Beauchamp, I have received a letter from Fort William. There is a redcoat there that needs your healing touch. He has an inflammation on his leg.”

Jamie immediately tenses up. “It isn’t Jack Randall, is it?” he asks his uncle. Claire recalls Black Jack, the bastard that tried to rape her within minutes of her coming through.

“No. It is a Lt. John Grey and, before you ask Jamie, no, I canna send you with her. You are way to valuable here.”

“Maybe Willie then,” he tries to hide his disappointment,” or wait for the rent party to return?”

“That will be a month. We can't wait.”

“Murtagh. Murtagh can go with her.” He was here due to a broken arm, broken in a shinty game with Willie. Murtagh, her rescuer from the bloody Black Jack. He woukd do but she still didn’t wish to go.

“Fergus. What of Fergus? I can’t take him, can I?”

“I can watch the lad. With the Lady Mackenzie’s help.” Jamie offers. He looks to Column.

“Aye. The lass and our son love that little boy.”

She is out of excuses. With a sign and a nod, she agrees. “I will go.”

“Very good lass. Thank you.”

The next morning finds her saying goodbye to her son. “You know how to make his bottle? And that he likes to be sang to.” She frets.

“Aye Claire. I've not much songs but we will make do.” She sighs and kisses her baby again.

“You will be fine Fergus. Jamie will take good care of you. Mamma will be home soon. As soon as I can.” She kisses him again. “Thank you Jamie.” She hugs him. He longs for a kiss but they are surrounded by clansmen. With a deep sigh, she turns away and mounts up. Her and Murtagh ride off.

Fergus starts to fuss. “I ken lad. You already miss her. “ He lifts him up to his shoulder. “I do too.”


	3. Trouble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Fergus both find danger from different sources.

“So lad,” Jamie had watched until they were out of sight before heading back in,” Do you wish for a song or are you hungry?” He just looks up at him with his beautiful brown eyes. Jamie tries to think of the song Claire was singing the other day, something about bears, was it? 

He clears his throat and, in an off key tuneless voice starts. “Look for the bear necessities. The simple.” The bairn places his wee hands on Jamie’s face and squeezes, stopping the song in mid note. Jamie laughs. “I ken lad. It isna the same. Food then? We shall find Miss Anna and see if she has tome to feed you. Then it is off to Lady Mackenzie as I must work.” At his puckered face, Jamie adds,” No worries lad, I will come back for you.”

It takes two days to reach the fort. Claire is bone weary and missing her son, and Jamie if she is being honest. Murtagh helps her down. “Be verra careful here Mistress.”

“I will. I wish to return to Fergus.” 

Sir Graham come out, bowed low, and escorted then inside.

Jamie carries Fergus into the kitchen where he finds Mrs. Fitz and her granddaughter among the other kitchen workers. Ignoring Leery, he turns to Mrs. Fitz.

“Do you ken where Anna Mackenzie is? The lad here needs a feed.”

“Oh aye. She is in the Great Room with some other lasses. They are sewing.”

“Thank you.”

“I can take him to her for you Jamie.” 

“No thank you Leery. I've him.” He turns and hurries out leaving a furious Leery behind.

“That Sassanech witch stole his heart and now her bastard has stolen his attention. It is not to be born!” 

Claire is hurried to Lt. Grey. “He is bad off mistress. I am so glad you were able to come.”

She finds her patient, cold, clammy, and with quite an edematous leg. It is swelled to twice it's normal size. Signs of a bad infection are also present. 

“This is no bite wound. I can feel the bullet under the skin.” 

Jamie finds Anna and asks her if she has time to feed the lad. “Aye. Give him here. Such a fine brawl laddie he is.”

“Aye. I will return to take him to Lady Mackenzie presently.”

“That will do just fine.”

He has decided to move temporary into the surgery, so as not to disrupt the lad. So, as he has his breakfast, Jamie moves his things into there. He then returns to get him. He takes him to the Lady Mackenzie.

“You sure you dinna mind doing this?”

“Ach, not at all. Tis' pleasant to have a wee one about again and Hamish adores him.”

“Mrs. Fitz has a bottle for him and the fine ground porridge. He can take it from a spoon. Anna has just feed him so he should be fine for a bit. Ahh.”

“Go Jamie. I swear he will be just fine.” He nods, kisses the baby's head, thanks her again, and hurries out.

She has to work the bullet out so she doses him with. Ludlum. She request boiling water. Dipping a clean cloth in it, she cleans his skin before dipping her scalpel into the boiling water. She cleans the pus out and gently pushes the bullet up and out. She cleans the wound completely out and then closes it. He is still very sick but will get better now. 

Jamie misses Claire and wee Fergus. Badly. The work day, usually enjoyable, drags on. He tries to recall the song she was first singing. Something about rainbows. “Once upon a dream.” He whispers under his breath. He isn’t paying attention and hits his thumb with the hammer. “Iffrin!” That is said a bit louder.

“Who are you?” her patient asks. He was just waking up.

“Claire, the healer from Castle Leoch. I removed a bullet from your leg. You will get better now.”

“Thank you. But why is an English woman a healer at a Scottish castle.”

“It is a long story. I will tell you later.”

“No, you will tell us now.” A familiar voice says. Her skin breaks out in goosebumps as she turns around.

Jamie hurries to the kitchen to get Fergus' bottle before heading to him. He sees Leery being drug away by two castle guards.

“What?” he turns to a sobbing Mrs. Fitz.

“I~ I am so sorry Jamie. I ne' ken'd.” He stands and stares at her, waiting. “She tried to harm the wee bairn. Placed something in his porridge. Ye ken how Claire has me make up a fine powered type for him? Well I had mixed it up. Was going to send Lori up with it. Leery offered. I should have ne'..”

“Fergus! The lad~ is he alright?” He wanted to shake her but knows she is very upset. He restrains himself.

“Oh aye. He is a smart one. He ken'd. Wouldn’t take a bite. So Herself, she smelled it. Smelled almonds. Pushed it to the side and sent for Himself, myself and Leery. She confessed to~ having tried to poison him!” She breaks into tears again as Jamie sprints out.

“Lt. Randall.” She manages to stand on weak knees. He nods before coming up to kiss Lt. Grey on the lips.

“Thank you for seeing to his leg.” She simply nods as bile raises up. She recalls their first meeting and the almost rape in the forest. If Murtagh hadn't. “Now, answer my lovers question. What is an English lass doing working as a healer in Castle Leoch.

He runs breathlessly into Herself's chamber. He skids to a stop at the sight of him seating on the floor, laughing as Hamish tickles him with a feather.

“Jamie, he is just fine, as you can see “

“Aye. Thank you for~ I canna believe she..”

“Sit lad. Take a breath. Hamish, give the bairn to Jamie.” Once he has Fergus in his arms, he is able to finally draw a deep breath.

“Tell me all.” 

“I ken'd ye and Claire's warning about keeping the lad away from Leery. She wants ye, ye ken?”

“Aye, but not I, her. She tried to kiss me once but I pushed her away.” He holds the lad close and carefully rocks him.

“She has said you gave in,” he starts to respond but she holds up her hand,” No one believes her. We see how ye look at his mam.” Jamie blushes. 

“Today. What happened today?”

“Aye. Seems she sprinkled some ground almonds, cyanide, in his porridge. If he would have taken even one bite..”

“Holy God!”

“But he didn't. A smart lad he is. Leery will not be back. We have overlooked a lot for the sake of Mrs. Fitz. We will not overlook this. She is locked away and will remain so.”

“Good.”

“Take the lad back to his room. He really is alright.”

“Thank you. There really are no words.”

“Also kindly explain how you have an infant son. You had no sign of pregnancy when I first rang into you.”

Claire frantically thinks. If she was to say that he was an orphan, this evil man might take him away from her. She recalls Frank's words about interrogations, to stick as close as possible to the truth. 

“He was but a newborn at our first meeting sir. My husband had died. My maid had the baby. We meet up again after our ‘ meeting'. The good Laird of Castle Leoch has put us up until I can get back to England. We can.”

“I do not believe you madam. Until you tell me the truth you will remain my guest.” He had her taken away and locked in a room beside the one Murtagh was locked in. Now what?

“So, my smart lad outsmarted the Leery witch. Thank God you did.” He has bathed him, feed him his bottle, dressed him in his night shirt. He now holds him on his bent knee and speaks to him in Gaelic. “So, what will it be. A tale of the water horse or the silkies?” The lad grins at the end. “Silkies it is. “ He tells him of the creatures that are said to take on human traits. “They say my own da was one. That after my mam died he slipped back into the sea. But, can you keep a secret? He is really in Paris with my cousin Jarrod. He needed some time, you see.” He finds him asleep and lifts him to his chest. He lays across Claire’s bed and they both sleep, surrounded by her scent, unaware of the danger she is in.


	4. Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Murtagh are rescued. Now Claire has to leave Scotland. To where and will Jamie go with her?

Claire falls to her knees in the tiny cell. What now? Her son, her precious Fergus needs her. Jamie, Jamie will see to him but.. and there is Jamie himself. No! She must get out of here. She stands and begins to pound on the wall.

“Lass?,” it is Murtagh in the next cell.

“Murtagh! Thank God. We have to get out of here!”

“Aye lass. We will. I swear an oath to Jamie to see your safe. I wilna be breaking it.”

A few hours later, Sir Graham came by. They both called out to him. “ Healer Beauchamp~ what are you doing there?”

“Lt. Randall. He placed us in here. He doesn’t believe what I told him about my past. But I am no danger. He wishes to integrate me! I must get back to my infant son. Please!”

He only hesitates a second. “Lt. Grey? His leg will be alright?”

“Yes. He will heal fine. Please!”

He knows what the Lt. integrations consist of. No way will he allow this lady who just came to help to go through it. He unlocks the doors. “Haste you away. Ride like your life depends on it. For it does.” She takes time to give the courageous man a quick hug and then they are off. 

They do ride like the wind, only stopping when they must, to relief themselves and let the horses have a breath. The two day ride is done in one. She falls into Murtagh’s arms as he helps her off the horse. He carries her to her chamber and goes to find Jamie and Himself.

“Where is the lad?” he asks through gasps after he finds his Godson.

“With Herself. What has happened? Is Claire alright?”

“To Himself. I've only the strength to say this once.”

“So, she healed the lads leg and his lover, Lt. Randall returns thanks by having us locked up! Sir Graham let us free but, she nor the lad can stay in Scotland. I've a feeling Lt. Randall doesn't enjoy being bested.”

“I agree with that.” Jamie recalls his own run-in with the bloody bastard. If it wasn’t for the tenants, he would have been under his hands too. To think of Claire. His hands tighten in his lap.

“We must see the lass and wee lad safe.” Column agrees.

“Aye. What about Paris? My da is there with cousin Jarrod. They would see her safe.”

“Not a bad idea. I will dispatch a letter immediately. Jamie, see to her safety. She is not to leave the walls of the Castle. Be her shadow.”

That is easily done. He gathers up Fergus, changes his clod, feeds him and goes to the surgery. He finds Claire still asleep. He sits beside her and tells Fergus the story of the water horse. Claire wakes in the middle of it to Fergus' laugh.

“Fergus?” she sleepily says. Her eyes open to the welcome sight of Jamie holding Fergus. “Oh my love. Mum thought she may never see you again.”

“Aye Murtagh told Column and I.”

“Did you miss me?” She is speaking to Fergus but Jamie answers for them both.

“Aye we did. The lad missed your singing.”

“Did he? Well come her my darling. Let's see what we can do about that.” Fergus climbs eagerly into his mam's arms. “Let’s see. 'Someday my prince will come. What a thrilling day that will be. When the prince of my heart comes to me.” She sings until he is asleep. 

“I missed your singing too.” He confesses. “I tried to sing to the lad but, twasn't the same.” She smiles and his heart gives a lurch.

“Thank you for seeing to him.” He debates telling her about Leery but decides to wait. She doesn’t need that stress now and the lad is safe, sleeping on her chest.

“My pleasure. Column asks that you dinna leave the castle. We are working on a way to keep you safe. I am to be your shadow.”

“Good. I will stay put.”

“Very good. You need to go to go back to sleep. You need more rest. I will be in the surgery.”

“No. How are you to be a shadow in the next room. Besides I missed you too.”

“Christ Claire, your reputation.”

“You are following Column’s order.” She urges him down by her. He slips in beside her. She lays on his chest with the lad on their chests. She slips to sleep. He prays over them both.

“God, protect my dove and her child. Keep them safe this night and every night.” He prays in Gaelic before slipping to sleep himself.

Over the next few days, she confines herself to the surgery and the Great Hall. Jamie stays close to her and learns more then he every wished to know about her healing gift.

Finally Column calls them to his chamber. “I received a letter from Brian and Jarrod. They have invited you Miss Beauchamp and wee Fergus to come visit them in Paris. To stay as long as needed until it is safe to return. Jamie will accompany you and will stay to look after you and help his da. It is excellent timing. As I have also received a letter from the Fort asking for Mistress Beauchamp to be returned. She will instead be heading to Paris. If that suits, mistress?”

“Perfectly. Thank you.”

“We will miss your healing touch but will not see you in the hands of men,” he stops to spit on the floor,” such as those. When they show up, I will see to them. Make yourselves ready. You will leave for the ship in the morning.”

She does gathering up the little her and Fergus own. She tells the lad that they are going on a big boat to another country. 

“But don't worry, Jamie is coming with us.” 

They leave out the next morning. Jamie doesn't like sea travel but for Claire. For Fergus. Well he would endure a lot. He needs to tell her how he feels but hasn't yet got the courage. Maybe in Paris. The city of love, he will find the courage.


	5. On the Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire treats Jamie's seasickness and tells him and Fergus of Snow White. They arrive in Paris.

He is alarmingly green as they walk up unto the ship. “Jamie?” He gives her a weary smile.

“I get a bit seasick.”

“Well good thing you have a healer on board. I've some ginger and honey that should help. I will make you a tea.”

“Thank you Claire.” She leads him down. Originally he was to bunk with Murtagh but she knows he needs to stay close to her. The two bunks make that possible. 

She brews up the tea. Sitting on the edge of the bunk, he sips it. It isn’t to bad. As the ship leaves port he lays back. He is soon asleep. She smiles. The bit of landum she had placed in it did it's job. He will sleep a good part of the journey. She goes to fetch Fergus, hanging with his Uncle Murtagh. The gruff old man softens around the baby.

She carries him up to see the ocean. At first he is terrified a bit by the wind and water, burying his face in his mam's chest. But his curiosity soon has him looking around. He is laughing at the strange experience as Scotland fades away. Murtagh smiles broadly at him. Within a few knots, he is nodding off.

“Must be the sea air. I will go lay him down.”

“Aye.” 

She lays him down with Jamie. He instinctley places his arm around him. Claire sits beside them, holding her son's foot. She is filled with such awe and joy. To be here, a mam. It is a miracle. As is Jamie, honestly. She sighs as she thinks of the man she left behind. She will always love him but he is a part of her past. She can't go back and her future is in this little bunk room. 

She starts to sing softly to her sleeping lads,” . “With a smile and a song life is just like bright sunny day, your care fade away and your heart is young. With a smile and a song all the world seems to waken anew rejoicing with you as the song is sung.” Jamie opened one eye, saw her and Fergus, smiles and drifts back off. Fergus curls closer to Jamie and Claire’s heart gives a small lurch. She sleeps above them that night.

The next morning finds Jamie up early as he had sleep the day and night away. What was in that tea? He tucks the bairn against his still sleeping mam and goes in search of breakfast. 

He brings back porridge for Fergus and bread and meat for himself, Claire, and Murtagh. He finds her changing the lad's clot. “Good morning Jamie. How is your stomach?”

“Much better. Thank you. I brought breakfast.” The seat and eat. Fergus, five months old, happily eats the porridge and then chews on the heel of the bread, trying to get his first stubborn tooth through.

“Let me tell you lads about Snow White. She had lips as red as rubies, skin as white as snow, and hair as black as coal. Oh she was a beauty. She had a stepmom that despised her beauty. Jealous she was. You see, she had to be the fairest in the land. She had a magical mirror. When she looked into it and asked it who was the fairest in all the land, the mirror would say her. But one day it said Snow White. Well, this wouldn’t do. “ she stops for a bite as Fergus seats on Jamie's lap and looks attentively up at her. Jamie was watching her intensely too. She smiles before continuing. “She hired a woodsman to take Snow White out into the woods to kill her but he couldn’t. She was to pure and good. So he..”

Murtagh walks in and says,” Land ahoy. Come see France approach.” She shrugs and gets up. They walk up. As he has said, they see her in the distance.

“Was that also from the colonies?” Jamie asks as Fergus waves his soggy bread towards France.

“No Prussia. My uncle traveled all over the world and brought back a lot of tales.”

They stand and watch the ship get closer. When it docks, Jamie goes down to get their things. He helps her and the lad down after she has changed him into lighter clothes. They are meet by two man. One is obviously his da, though his coloring is darker. He rushes into his arms. The hug for a few minutes. 

“Da, allow me to introduce Claire Beauchamp. Claire, my da and cousin Brian Fraser and Jarrod Fraser.”

She looks quizzical at him. “Fraser? I thought you were a Mctavish.”


	6. My Name Is..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His name. A bit of his and Brian's backstory. And a job arranged in Paris.

“I thought you were a Mctavish?” He hears her question and his heart sinks. He had forgot with all that was going on to tell her who he really is. Would she lose her trust in him? He looks to her abd starts to answer. But his da already is.

“It will all be explained lass. Let's get you and the wee lad in and let you get a bit of rest. We will then sit and explain my son's use of a name not his own.”

“Alright.” Fergus starts to fuss. “He is tired and needs a nap.”

“Aye. We will get him laid down then have a talk.”

They are in France, a day's carriage ride away from Paris. They have rented rooms so Jamie, Claire, and the lad can rest before the next step of their journey.

The room they lead her to is quite nice. The baby is laid in the center of the large bed. He is soundly sleeping so Claire goes to join the others. She finds them in a great room in front of the fireplace. 

“Come Claire. Join us.” Jarrod says. His accent is an intriguing mix of Scottish and French. She does, sitting across from Jamie and his father. Murtagh was staying on the ship until they are ready to leave for Paris. 

“Claire, I am sorry for the deception. I~ well you have seen the scars on my back and ken how thry came to be there. What you don't know is that I've a price on my head. I dinna do what I am accused of but..”

“Most of the inhabitants of the castle could be trusted but not all. So the non de plum.” Brian adds.

“I had to protect my da. It is assumed by the Redcoats he died at Fort William. He was there charged with Treason as a suspected Jacobite.”

“It be true lass that Jarrod and I would prefer a Catholic King on the throne but we wouldn’t go against the ruling king to achieve that goal.”

“But Black Jack would take any opportunity to punish the Scottish people anyway he can. So, I saw my da released from there. In the process, a Redcoat was killed. We were blamed but as they thought da dead, it fell on me. I was picked up for cattle thief, a crime I was guilty of. I was helping my uncles. It resulted in my scars. I was liberated. That is when I started using the name McTavish.”

“You are Jamie no matter your last name. You are the man who has helped my son and I the last three months.” She is on the verge of tears and realizes how tired she is. Brian comes to the same conclusion.

“Off to bed with ye lass. You have been taken such good care of my son and yours, you need some real rest.”

“I do. Thank you for explaining and everything.” Jamie escorts her upstairs.

“We are alright?” he still anxious. She smiles.

“We are.” She kisses his cheek. “You are a good son. Go spend time with your dad. I will see you in a bit.”

“Aye, I promise Claire, I will let no more lies be between us. There is always room for secrets but no lies. Not when there is to be trust between two people.”

“Agree Jamie.” She watches him walk away with a sigh. She is keeping a big secret. It will have to be told.

They eat a few hours later. Claire carries Fergus downstairs. He had wakened at the smell of food. Brian offers to take him so she can eat. She is a bit astonished when he goes to him.

“Well, you are a brawl laddie, aren’t you.” He offers him a bite of beans. He grin at the taste. A bit dripples out and he wipes his mouth as he gums the beans. He offers him a bannock. He is happy to sit and wave it about as Brian feeds him and talks.

“As you will be here awhile son, seeing to Claire and this ones safety, Jarrod and I would like to see you work with us in the wine business. It is going very well. So well in fact that we need to make a month or so trip to Italy and Spain. To have family, someone we trust run the office here while we are gone would be a relief.”

“I've a huge house there you can stay at, all of you. Parties and such would be expected to be given. Claire, if you would, you can help there?”

“I would do all I can to repay the Fraser's for their kindness to Fergus and I. It is just I am a healer, not a grand lady.”

“You, my dear, are much more a lady then the typical Parisian, full of hot air and snobbery. You will do fine. Trust me.”

“It seems it is all arranged. We would be happy to serve in those roles. Thank you Jarrod and da for your provision and trust in us.”

“Thank you both for making it easier to leave.” Brian smiles like his son. She returns it and wonders to herself why that is what she notices.

He hears her singing to the lad that night. “Someday my prince will come.” He smiles. He is no prince but just maybe he can be the one she is searching for. They leave for Paris the next morning.

Jarrod's house is grand. He insists on providing a new waredrobe for all them, including Fergus. He is growing so fast that he needs them. She is uncomfortable in the finery and asks for more everyday dresses with only the minimum required for the parties and other expected social functions. Jamie feels the same. He accepts only the necessary breeks. He is still more comfortable in his kilts. Murtagh fusses the most. Claire heard him several times about ‘dressing up like a blasted frog'. 

She walks the streets of Paris with her son. He is six months old now and loves to see the sights. She does too, fascinated by the differences in this Paris and the Paris she knew in 1945. She takes him into the Louvre and, as the last time she was here, two hundred years in the future, she lights a candle and says a prayer. She prayers for her family and the Frasers. She thinks of Fergus' religious training. She doesn't know if he is baptized. She wishes him to be. She will talk it over with Jamie and Brian.

Murtagh confronts her when she returns. “Lass, I wish you would take me with you when you and the lad go out.”

“I am sorry Murtagh. We just went for a short walk.”

“Tis dangerous,” he mumbles.

“Are Jamie and Brian about?” She wouldn’t argue the dangers of walking Parisian streets in peace after walking them in war. He wouldn’t understand. But, ahe needs to tell Jamie and his dad. She has waited long enough.

“Aye. They are inside.”


	7. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire shares her secret with Jamie and Brian. How will they react?

She finds them in the main sitting room going over documents, guests lists for the parties they will soon have as well as spirits that need to be pulled from the distillery. They look up when she enters. 

“Hello Claire. How was your walk?” 

“It was good. Fergus and I went to the Louvre and lit some candles, lifted up some prayers. I would like to talk to you both, Jamie, before Brian and Jarrod leave.”

“Of course, lass.” Brian rings for Suzette, to come get Fergus.

“Will you feed him some porridge mixed with fruit. Thank you.”

“Oui' Madame. Come mi' cheri.” Like most people, Fergus had stolen the maids heart. She speaks to him in flowing French as she carries him out.

The men were given her their full attention. Brian sneaks a look at his son. He knows he is in desperate love with Claire. He isn’t sure how the lass feels.

“Okay. Jamie, you told me the other day that you would allow no lies between us. There was room for secrets but no lies. You recall?”

“Aye I do.”

“Well, I have been carrying a big secret. It is time I told you but first I've a question about Fergus. I would like him baptized. I don't know if he was before he came to me. What do you think?”

“I agree. As his acting father, I would like the same.” Jamie says with a nod.

“I agree with you both. Your mam,” they all reflectively cross themselves,” insisted that you were raised in the church. It was hard during the Highland winters but we made do. So aye, the lad should be baptized, and as he gets older, should learn the scriptures.”

“Good. We will arrange it before you and Jerrod leave.” She takes a steading breath. Now the hard part. “Jamie, when you meet me that day it was my first in 1745. I was born in 1918 on 12 October. I served as a nurse( a healer) for the British army during the second world war. My husband, Frank, served as an intelligence officer. We were apart for almost seven years. So after the war finally ends, we came back together and took a trip, a holiday to the Highlands to come back together. 

We visited the Standing Stones. I returned the next day to check on some flowers I had seen growing by the base of the largest. I was alone. I touched the stone and, well, what I experienced is indescribable. When I came back to myself, I was here. In your time. I debated going back, of course. But, then there was Fergus. There is you Jamie. I can't leave my life here. This is my home, my time now.” She stops and meets their shocked eyes. “Do you believe me?”


	8. Belief?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they believe? How can she help prepare Lallybroch for the future? That and another important question is answered.

The air is filled with deafening silence. She looks between their shocked faces before burying her head in her hands. “Oh God! You don't believe me!”

“Give us a moment lass. It is a bit to take in all at once.” Brian stands and pours them all a shot of whisky. He presses hers into her hand. Jamie takes a fortifying drink and turns towards his love.

“I believe you Claire. I don’t completely understand it. Not yet. But there is a trust between us that allows me to believe what you say no matter how strange it is.” He saw her let out a deep sign of relief. Brian looks to his son. The love he has for the lass allows him to belief. A lifetime of auld tales does the same for him.

“Claire, did you wish to return to your time?” he asks.

“At first yes. That is where I was going to, or trying, the night of the gathering.” She says to Jamie. “But then there was Fergus and Jamie. This time started to feel like home. Much more then my own did. Frank, well he wished me just to be a wife and mum. I did ah, do want that.” A quick glance to Jamie and a blush, Brian sees with approval, “but I also want more. As strange as it seems, I am freer in this time. So, you do believe me?”

“Aye lass. I am a Highlander. We believe tales of water horses and silkies. Of~ ah aye. There is an auld tale. It is you and other travelers like you. Let's see it is ‘mise bean tighear na bhail’ n athain tha na sith air mo gh oid which means I am the lady of baile an athain the folk have stolen me again again.” Brain sang. It was a little of key but made Claire smile.

“I am so relieved. I thought you would think me mad.”

“Nae Claire, I ne' could. But, as you ken the future, can you tell us some of what will happen with Scotland?” He and Brian look intensely at her.

“Yes. It isn’t good news, I am afraid. There will be a rebellion in two years time. The clans, roused by Prince Charlie, will raise against England. They will loss and badly. The repercussions will devastate the clans and the way of life. The wearing of the tartan, the Gaelic language will both be banned. The Scot's will be raided. Anything valuable taken by the victors. It will be hard. Scotland will not be begin to recover for a hundred years when trouble with the colonies and Africa will keep England busy.”

“O Dhai!” They both reply.

“Is there anything to be done? Anyway to safe Lallybroch?” Brian asks.

“Most important is to stay out of it. They will be harshest to those involved. And,” she pulls of the gold ring and hands it to him. “Sell it. Have Jenny buy potatoes. Plant them in as many fields as she can spare. As a root vegetable, they will keep well and those that rot return to seed for replanting. Stock up on those things that last long and are easily hidden. “

“There is that old Priest hole, you recall da? Hidden in the woods. Does it still stand?”

“Aye it does. Would be a fine root cellar. Jenny ken's where it is. But Claire, are you sure? Tis' a huge thing?” He holds out the ring. She reaches and closes his hand around it.

“I am. It represents my past. Jamie and Fergus are may future.”

“Does that mean you wish?” he couldn’t complete it just looks at her with huge hope filled eyes.

“Why yes Jamie. I don’t just kiss anyone.”

“That was months ago. I wasn’t sure.” She turns to him and just presses her lips against him. Brian loudly clears his throat.

“James, don't you think you ought to formally asks to court the lass?”

He turns to his da with a blush. “Aye, da I seek your permission, as my father and laird to court Claire.”

Brian turns to a bemused Claire. She is charmed by the whole thing. “Claire will you accept my son's courtship?”

“I will. He is all I want outside my son.”

“Grand! I expect son that you will adopt the sweet lad?”

“Aye,” he looks to Claire who nods with a smile. “Aye. He is mine now. Towards just be making it official.”

“Good. Let me give you two some privacy.” He stands, bows to Claire, and slips away.

“Claire, I dinna ken. Was hopeful. I have loved from almost the first.”

“Really?” 

“Aye,” He takes her hand, “When I saw you in that horrid cabin, I knew I wanted you,” he blushes but doesn't drop his eyes. “But, when you wept for Frank, in my arms at Castle Leoch, I knew I loved you. I dinna know what to do about it.”

“It was gradual for me. Little glances and touches. The way you helped with Fergus. The way you are with him. You were my friend, good friend, partner in raising Fergus. But now, I want you as my husband and Fergus, as well as any other children God sees fit to grant us, father. I do love you Jamie. With my whole heart.”

It is all he can do. He kisses her, lightly at first. She deepens it, running her tongue over his lips. He opens with a gasp. They are soon pressed together. 

“About time.” They hear Suzette say,” I thought you two would never give in to the heat between you.”

Claire then hears Fergus fussing through the blood pounding in her ears. She sits up and reaches for him. 

“He missed his mam or I wouldn’t have interrupted.”

“Thank you Suzette.” Jamie replies. If it wasn’t for the bairn, what would he have done? Claire takes Fergus, who sighs and snuggles against her.

“Someone is sleepy. Ready for a bedtime story then?”

“Claire, do the tales come from your time?”

“Yes. I will explain movies to you one day. But for now, the end of Snow White?”

“Aye.” She leans back against him, cradling Fergus. “Well, the woodsman couldn’t kill the young maid. He pretended to but sent her away. She wonders and wonders, finally getting so tired, she naps on the forest floor. The animals from the forest wake her and lead her to a little cottage. The door is open so she enters to find a true mess, clothing scattered about, dust everywhere, dirty dishes. Well, there is just one thing to do, she must see it righted. So, with the help of the forest creatures, she does. She is very tired after. She makes her way upstairs and finds seven tiny beds. The names over them were strange for the children she thought they belonged to. Dopey, Sneezy, Grumpy, and the like. She lays across them and immediately falls asleep. At the same time, seven dwarfs are returning home from work. The work in a mine where they free diamonds, emeralds, and rubies. As they travel home, they sing,’ Hi ho hi ho, it's home from work we go.’ Well they don't know they have a visitor until they enter the cottage and find it clean. They are right shocked to find Snow White across their beds.”

She stops when she hears a soft snore come from behind her. Fergus also lays asleep on her chest. She grins and carefully stands up. She carries the sleeping baby to his cradle. She then returns to Jamie. She covers him and then runs her hand across his cheek. She is rewarded with a smile that expands her heart.


	9. A Christening and a Future Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time marches on. Fergus is Christened, a nanny hired, work returned to, and a future is secured.

Time moves on. Fergus Is Christened before his new grandsire and great-uncle leave. The ceremony is performed at a small church where Jarrod lives. He is embarrassed that he hadn't been there.

“It is alright. You will have more cause to be now that you will be one of Fergus' Godparents.” He swells with pride at the honor. As does Murtagh, his other Godparent. He loves the wee lad as much as he does Jamie, in whom he was also gifted with the role many years ago.

Jamie receives a shock at the service when Claire answers the question about what the lad was to be called with,’ He is Fergus James Fraser Beauchamp.’ His eyes fill with tears as Murtagh holds the son of his heart over the baptismal waters.

Brian and Jarrod leave soon after. Seven month old Fergus clings to his grandsire. He chuckles. “Dinna fash lad. I will be back and will bring you something from Spain. A bobble, eh?”

He is crawling about everywhere. Jamie and Claire discuss getting a nanny for him. Jamie has much more responsibility with his da and uncle gone. Claire wishes to return to her healing arts part time. They hire a sweet shy lass, Mary Hawkins. She is painfully shy with a slight speech impediment but is wonderful with Fergus. Her father had kicked her out after she refused an arranged marriage with a business partner of his.

“He had~ warts.” She confesses to Claire. “All over his face.” Claire shudders and is thankful she is here with them especially after she starts back to work. 

All the hospitals here are run by nuns. She chooses a charity hospital ran by the dear Mother Hildeguard. She only works three days a week and only with the sick and injured patients that don't carry diseases that she can bring home to her son and Jamie. She is protected but they are not.

Time continues to march on. Letters flow between Lallybroch and Paris. Jenny reports that the potatoes are growing well, that she has planted other root vegetables( with the coin received from the gold ring) and that their tenants are doing the same. She thanks Claire once more for the incredible gift. Claire sends her potato recipes, including one for potato bread. She had made it for Jamie and Fergus and they loved it.

They get a letter from Brian reporting that they are extending their trip to Portugal, as they heard a market is opening up there. Claire is disappointed as they will miss Fergus' first birthday. But there is naught to do about it.

Murtagh and Jamie carve him out a rocking pony. “Until he is big enough to have a real one of his own.” As Jamie says. Claire gifts him with a kilt and little linen shirt. The kilt is in Fraser colors. Jamie and Murtagh both tear up at the sight of it. Mary bakes him a wee cake. It is a good birthday.

After, with the lad asleep from all the excitement, Jamie sits down to talk with Claire. “With Fergus being a year old now, I would like to make him an official Fraser. You and him. Will you marry me Claire? Will you be mine?”

She pretends to think on it. “Well ah.. Of course I will Jamie.”

“You wee minx. Come here.” He draws her to him and kisses her. It starts gentle but they are soon pressed close together. He let’s his hand trace her side, ghosting her breast. He so longs to hold them in his hands! 

“Excuse moi, Mi’lord and mi’lady. There is a letter from the King.”

“The king?” blood still pools lower and it takes Jamie a minute to understand.

“Oui' Mi’lord. The king of France.” He hands it to him and bows out.

“What in the world?” Claire is also breathless and a bit dizzy with the unspent desire.

“I dinna ken Sassanech. Let's see.” He opens it and reads through. “It seems we have been invited to a party at the French Court. Seems Fraser spirits have made there way to the court and he wishes to meet me. You will come Claire?”

“Of course. You are my intended. Where you go, I go.”

She slips in to check on Fergus and finds him sleeping peacefully with Mary reading by his bed. She slips out with a smile. 

“Jamie, may I sleep with you this night?” at his wide eyes, she adds, “just sleep. I just want to feel your arms about me.”

“Oh aye Claire.” 

She slips down to her shift , adds a dressing gown over it. She then slips into Jamie's room. He is also dressed in just a shirt. She let's her eyes drift over him. Lordy is he build! He opens the bed to her and she climbs in. He joins her and pulls her to him. They eagerly kiss but no when to stop. They wish to honor each other. As they lay breathless in each other’s arms she asks,” Are you okay with me not being a virgin?”

She sees his smile in the light from the fireplace. “Aye, I am. As long as you are okay that I am.” She stares at him.

“You are a~ how?”

“My da taught me not to spill my seed just anywhere. That it was to be saved for my wife. I listened. I have done things just not that.”

“I think it is wonderful.”

“I think it is good that one of us will ken what they are doing.”

She laughs and he joins her. The giggle for a bit before curling against each other. They sleep in peace, unaware that trouble may be just around the corner.


	10. Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus surprises Jamie and Claire, Claire surprises Jamie with her dress. They both find more surprises at court.

Preparing to attend a party at the French Court is not the same as the parties they had at home. Starting with the dress. She has some fancy ones but mostly a step above homespun. None would do. So, this is why she finds herself, with her son and Mary, at a Parisian dressmakers.

They design the dress together. It is fairly scandalous and Mary's eyes get big when she sees the final design. “I know but it is for court. Don't tell Jamie. I want it a surprise.”

“I won’t. I don't ~ think I could anyway.” The poor lass is as red as the dress will be.

A few days before court, Claire sits and talks with Fergus. She is trying to get him to say mama. He smiles and keeps saying “ da da.”

“Yes. Your da will be home soon but can you say mama.”

“Dada.” He replies before saying,” Ma ma.”

“That's my lad!” Jamie walks in then. Fergus goes crazy with joy. 

“Da da. Da da.” He calls out.

“Oh Fergus. Listen to you!”

“Da da.” He surprises them even farther, standing on wobbly legs and toddling the two steps that take him to his da da.

Claire watches, tears running down her face as Jamie lifts him up. “My brawl lad. Aye your da is so proud of you.”

The day of court, Claire gets ready upstairs as Murtagh and Jamie wait downstairs. She wants to make an entrance. That she does. His eyes get huge when he sees her. The dress is wide, very red, and very low cut. She sees Murtagh’s jaw drop. Jamie smacks him and tells him to wait in the carriage. He comes up to her.

“Are you~ mad woman. You canna go out in such. I can see down to your third rib.” He himself has on fancy breeks. He would prefer a kilt but when in Rome, or Paris, in this case.

“I've a fan.” She pulls it out and shows him.

“You may need a bigger one.” Said with a grin as he takes her arm and escorts her out to the waiting carriage.

It turns out her dress was one of the least scandalous ones. A lot of woman walked about with not on top but nipple piercings. They catch Murtagh’s eye. Jamie keeps his eyes on Claire as they walk through nodding and making polite talk. Then the king was there. 

“Your Majesty.” They all three bow.

“James, I have looked forward to speaking with you about your wine.” He follows him and they start a conversation. Claire, meanwhile runs into an unexpected couple.

“Well if it isn't the English Rose. Is the outlaw about?” Lt. John Grey greets her. On his arm is a woman, a pretty little thing with big eyes.

“If you mean Jamie, he is talking with the king. “She replies with as much grace as she can.

“Pardon me. I have neglected to introduce you to my lady. Lady Geneva Duscany meet Claire Beauchamp.”

“A pleasure.” She nods to the young woman.

“If you will excuse me dear. I will be right back.” He leaves the women alone. 

“So, you know my John?”

“I do. I repaired a bullet wound in his leg. His lover, Jack Randall repaid my by having me and my companion locked up after he threatened to beat me.”

“Oh. I know all about his dalliances but he is with me now.”

“Well good luck to you.” She curtsies and walks away.

Meanwhile John has meet up with Jack. The kiss hungrily. “The woman is talking to Claire.”

“Good. Is Jamie here?”

“He is and she knows what to do.”

She finds him after Claire leaves her. She slides up to him, rubbing against his side. He quickly moves away.

“I am sorry lass but I am with someone.” He nods to her and goes to find Claire. He tells her what happened. 

“That sounds like the lady that was with John Grey.”

“John Grey is with a woman?”

“Had the same response. I don’t like being here with him. As you have talked to the king..”

“Aye we can go.” They find Murtagh and drag him away from one of the pierced lasses. They head home to their son.

“So woman, did you do as we asked?” Jack asks her later. They are all three alone behind a locked door.

“I tried. You would have none of it. Hurried away.”

“Well I guess I get to play next. Come John.” He pulls him to himself. They undress each other and make her watch.


	11. The Darkness was Total

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire are invited to a garden party with the king. The Duke of Sandringham and Lt. Randall are also guests. They are plotting together.  
The evening ends with a bang at the Parisian house.

In that room, deep in the darkness, Geneva is forced to watch as the two men have sex. She is filled with sickness and regret. If it wasn’t for the duel that killed her father, she would be married to a rich man and not forced to be working for these two.

After they are through, Black Jack turns to her. “Now, it is time for the other games to begin." He walks over to her and her darkness is total. She never sees the light again.

Jamie, Claire, and Murtagh head home. 

“I really felt uncomfortable around Lt. Grey. I was shocked to see him with a woman. I wonder if Lt. Randall is there too.”

“From what you two have told me, I agree.” Murtagh responds with a ‘ hmmpf’. “Claire will you take Murtagh with you when you go to work at the hospital and I would feel more comfortable if Mary didn’t take Fergus out of the house without a male member of the staff.”

“I agree with all that.”

When they got home, they head in to check on Fergus. They find both him and Mary asleep. They both kiss the baby's head before slipping out.

“Claire, will you join me in bed tonight. I would sleep better if I feel you beside me.”

“Yes but you come to my bed. Also please remind me to tell you and Fergus the rest of Snow White tomorrow.”

“Aye Claire, I will. I am anxious to hear how the tale ends.” She smiles and turns to her room. He follows. He helps loosen her laces and such with shaking hands. He then slips down to his own shirt before joining her.

She curls up against him. “Some day my prince will come.” She softly sings before kissing his belly. He shivers. She sings the verse over before kissing his chest where his shirt is open. She then finds his lips and the song is forgotten. Later, as they both are falling asleep, she whispers, “I do love you Jamie Fraser.” He smiles as they both drift off.

A few days later, they receive another invite from the king. He invites them to a garden party with the instructions to bring more of his ‘ fabulous spirits'. He also asks Jamie’s expertise on horse flesh be utilized.

“A garden party isn’t as fancy. It won't require such an extravagant dress.” Jamie relays as he tells her of the invite.

“I thought you liked my red dress.” Said with an arched eyebrow and a smirk.

“Oh I do. Really. But, it seems I should be the only one with such a favored view.”

“Touche'. So, shall we take Mary and Fergus?”

“No. I think with all that is going on, they would be safer here under Murtagh’s watchful eye.”

In the end she choices a brown and yellow dress that flares wonderfully about her under the bell skirt. The bondice is high and tight to Jamie's relief. He is dressed every inch the Scottish gentleman, with the only difference that he wears tight breeks instead of a free flowing kilt, to his intended's dissatisfaction.

“It is easier for riding. Besides, I didn’t wish the French lasses wondering about what is under it, aye?”

“Yes I agree with that.”

They arrive that Sunday with two cases of wine that they give to the steward. As they stroll in arm in arm, they are approached by Louise', a French lady of Claire’s former acquaintance. 

“He is a handsome one, your Scott. You are keeping him, oui'?”

“Oui'. That I am.” They walk farther in and the king comes up. The ladies curtsy and Jamie bows. “Your Majesty.” He says for the group.

“James, it is so good you are here, you and your lovely intended. I am assured you brought some of your lovely wine?”

“Aye, your Majesty. It is with your steward.”

“Tre' bien.” Another man approach’s and Claire feels Jamie tighten up beside her. “Allow me to introduce the Duke of Sandringham. Lord James Fraser and his intended, Lady Claire Beauchamp.” They bow and curtsy to each other. That is when Lt. Randall approaches. Claire shudders and Jamie steps half way in front of her. 

“Lt. Randall, you enter my court in the uniform of the English. It isn’t done sir.” 

“My pardon, sire.” He bows but all around can feel his contempt. The king, in clear dismissal, turns his back towards him and towards Jamie and Claire. 

“Shall we go check out the horses James, with Miss Beauchamp, of course?”

“Aye your Majesty.” They walk away but they can feel the others eyes on them. Claire holds tighter to Jamie.

As they leave, the Duke turns to Randall. “What are you doing here? I told you to stay away. I can handle this without you or your beastly ways. The prince is in Paris trying to raise money for the cause. I wish to stop him without the drama you bring.”

“I don't give a bloody hell about your politics. That bitch got away from John and I before we could have any fun. I want her to pay and him,” he stops and licks his foul lips,” Well him I just want.”

“As do I. I want to see him punished for what his family did. Stealing my money and land. A Duke in name only. It is intolerable. Any money raised for the cause, well, I shall see it comes to me.”

As they walk behind the King, Claire whispers to Jamie, “Don't trust the Duke. He is a traitor playing both sides against the middle. A pretend Jacobite that would see the prince dead.”

“That weasel. He doesn’t even deserve to be called a Duke.”

“Agree. I will tell you more at home.” He stop for a quick kiss before they hurry to catch up to His Highness.

At the house, Mary sits in the Great Room with Fergus, stacking blocks with him. They both laugh as he knocks the tower down.

“You naughty boy.” She teases. 

Suddenly the peace is shattered as the body of Geneva is hurled through the window.


	12. Everything All Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire return home to chaos. Intrigue surrounds them.

Instinct has Mary throwing herself over Fergus before he has a chance to see anything. He is shielded from the flying glass. The crash brings Murtagh running in with his dirk out. He quickly scans the room as other servants, draw by the noise, hurry in behind him.

“Suzette, take Mary and Fergus up to his room and lock the door!” His order is obeyed. Suzette leads a shaken Mary and a wailing Fergus, passed the body and broken glass. Mary shields Fergus so he doesn’t see. 

Murtagh sends another servant after the gendarme. They arrive soon after. He explains all he knows, how she was, who she had been seen with. They thank him and take her away. He then sets the servants to cleaning up the glass and securing the window.

In the carriage, Jamie and Claire are heading home, discussing the duke.

“From what I know from Frank.” She stops and frowns. Jamie takes her hand and kisses it. 

“My heart, I know you have a past. As do I. You can say his name. It doesn’t bother me.”

She smiles, gently kisses him, and then continues, “His family lost his money around 1688, when they went against King William. Neither William or Mary wished them around. There was also some scandal with a rape to do with a grandfather. Now, the current Duke is playing both sides. While publicly supporting King George he is also secretly supporting Prince Charles bid to get his father back on the thrown. It is why he is here seeking King Louis' support and funding. Their bid will be unsuccessful, as I told you.”

“Hmm, so by telling King Louis that Prince Charlie is sneaking about, that may put a stop to that?”

“It may.”

“But, as for the Duke, well da and Jerrod are due back the end of the week. We will seek their advice.”

They pull up in front of the house to chaos. “Fergus!” Claire yells out. She jumps out and Jamie quickly follows. Murtagh meets them.

“The lad and Mary are safe. They are locked in his room.” He moves to reassure. She hurries past him and runs upstairs. 

She knocks on the bolted door.” Mary, it is Claire. Open please.” She does. Fergus wails still.

“I kept him safe. He wasn’t cut nor did he see anything.” She hurriedly tells her.

“Ma ma ma ma.” He cries, reaching for her. She takes him and he clings to her.

“I didn’t know what else to do.” Mary keeps saying.

“You did well.” Claire still doesn’t know what happened but, Mary was in no condition to answer questions. “Go lay down Mary. You did very well and have earned your rest.” She does and Claire rocks her frantic son in her arms, softly cooing to him.

“What, in heaven, happened here?” 

“Recall that lass, the one that rubbed up against you?”

“Aye, the one with Lt. Grey. She did this then?”

“In a way. Her body did. Her dead body was thrown through the window.”

“Christ!” He quickly crosses himself. “Did the lad see?”

“No Mary is very good. She throw herself over him. He was neither cut nor did he see.”

“Thank Christ for that.”

“Aye. I called the French police in. They picked up her body.” 

“Good. Thank Christ you were here. I am going to check on them.”

“We will get the window replaced.” He patted his Godfather's shoulder and headed up.

“Fergus, it is alright. Mama is here. Want to here what happened with Snow White?” his weeping slows down as he lays breathless against him. “Well, the dwarfs return home. They are shocked to return home to an open door.” She looks up, sensing him watching. She gestures him in. Fergus sees him. 

“Da da!” 

“Aye lad. Come here and let us hear the end of the tale.” He takes him and slips down beside her. 

“They were even more shocked to see their little cottage cleaned. After all, it was a mess when they left. As they were pondering this, they heard a noise upstairs. Scared, they carefully made their way up. They found this little girl laying across their beds. They didn’t know what to do, so one went up and touched her nose,” She reaches out to touch his. He giggles, thoughly captivated now. “To see if she was alive and real, you understand.” She sees he is drifting off. She smiles and stops talking. He sways with him until he is fully asleep. He then lays him carefully into his cradle.

“What happened?” She asks. He fills her in. “Oh God! That poor woman. Thank God Mary reacted as she did. Jamie, when we return to Scotland, I would like to take her with us.”

“As you wish, my love. We will do it.”

Meanwhile

Two man talk in the dark. “What did you do with her body?”

“I delivered it to him and his intended through the front window.”

“Good. They will be fun to play with. But this time it will last longer.”

In another part of Paris

“Are you sure they will follow you?” Prince Charlie, the Great Pretender, asks the Duke of Sandringham. 

“Yes, I am of Scottish descent. They will follow me.”

“We will see.”


	13. Plots and Plotters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Jarrod return. They discuss all that had happened and start to plan for the future. The evil men continue to plot.

Fergus is the first to know his grandsire and great-uncle is home. When Brian walks through the door, a toddling Fergus greets him with a loud “ da da da!” Brian smiles broadly and picks him up. 

“Well look at you lad. Walking are you? Your grandsire brought you a bobble from Spain. 

Claire hurries in. “Da, I am so sorry. He got away from me.”

“Dinna fash Claire. To be greeted by my walking grandson brings me much joy.” 

They walk farther in and find Jamie hard at work at the desk in the Great Room. “Working hard I see son.” Jamie jumps up greets his da.

“So glad you are back da, you and Jarrod. Aye I am. We had some trouble here but not to do with the business. It is growing well. We even delivered two cases of wine to the King of France himself.”

“That is wonderful son.”

“I will tell you all about what is happening after I get this one laid down for a nap.” Fergus is fussing in his grandsire’s arms. Jamie takes him a calls for Suzette. She takes the baby, who wasn’t happy to leave the men.

Claire followed them up. She had granted Mary leave to go visit her mum. Her father was away. It was the perfect time and her mum had a man she wished to introduce her daughter to. After what she did for Fergus, Claire and Jamie had no trouble granting her leave.

She holds her son and rocks him. “Wish to her about Snow White. “ His fussing slowed down and he looks up at his mam. “Well, she wakes to the sight of seven dwarfs. Well they were gentlemen and introduced themselves to their houseguest. There was Sneezy, Grumpy, Doc, Sleepy, , Happy, Bashful and Dopey. 

“Dopey don’t talk.” Doc told her.

“Why ever not? “Snow White asks.

“Don't know just don't.” 

“Well it is time to eat. Go get washed up.” She told them. They were confused. To wash up before Saturday night. But she insisted so they headed outside to do as she asked. Well Doc decides to make it fun so he starts to sing. “Step up to the tub. It ain’t no disgrace just pull up your sleeves and get up in place then scoop up the water and rub it on your face an go blud-die-ud-die-ud-die-ud-die -um-dum.” Claire rubs her face like the dwarfs. Fergus laughs at his mam’s antics. “Meanwhile, the wicked step-mother stands again before the mirror. Again, she asks who is the fairest in the land. Again the mirror replies Snow White. She now knows she is still alive.” She stops when she feels him relax against her, sound asleep. “Okay then. “ She lays her sleeping son down. 

“Claire, the lad alright?”

“Yes. He is asleep. “

“We have been invited to meet with the king again.”

“Jamie has filled us in on your troubles and the drama with Prince Charlie and the Duke of Sandringham.” Jerrod says. “I can tell you that King Louis will nor be happy to have another royal running around causing trouble. Nor do I believe James would want his son causing a war to regain his crown.”

“Aye and as for the Duke, without any money, he has no way of influencing anyone. The bigger concern is the two soldiers. Their evil is more concerning then the political games.”

“We are keeping as safe as we can. It is why I am working here. We pray there evil finds them and they end up in the garrison.”

“Well, are goal is to get you and I back to Scotland, with the lass and lad. We need to get the price lifted from your head. Maybe the King of France can help.” 

“We can ask when we go see him. I wish to take Fergus with us, Claire. I feel better when the lad is with us.”

“Agree.” 

The next day they sit in the king's garden with Fergus. He enters and they bow before him. “James, why didn't you tell me you had a price on your head?”

The two men are whispering again together. “You sent the letter to the king?”

“Yes, I want the man at my disposal. Avaliable for fun. We can share him.”

“And her?”

“Her you may have fun with.”

“The Duke?”

“We will deal with him. Now come here. I need more fun.”

Behind them, one of the ladies who make their living on the streets, lays broken and bloody.


	14. Justice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's and Claire present the cases against Randall, Grey, the duke and prince to King Louis. Will justice be served?

Brian stands up before the king. “Laird Brian Fraser, to speak on behalf of my son.” He bows low. King Louis waved his permission. “Jamie was falsely accused while defending me. I was thrown in prison for the false charge of treason, accused of supporting King James of Scotland's bid to overthrow King George. Jamie, in the course of freeing me, was captured himself. He received two hundred lashes across his back. When he was liberated from the tender care of the English, a soldier was shot. Jamie was accused, but, on my honor sire, he wasn’t the shooter. He could barely hold his head up, let alone a gun. I know for I was in the rescue party. I saw my son safe to an Abbey, where he recovered. The soldier was shot by Lt. Randall himself. The same person, who with his lover, Lt. Grey, had my son's intended, Lady Beauchamp, held and threatened with interrogation, his lover was also seen with a Geneva Duscany, who was later thrown through my window, dead. On top of all this, a certain Duke of Sandringham is here, plotting with Prince Charles to finance the overthrow of King George.”

“That is quite a lot Laird Fraser. Master James, your father says you took two hundred lashes to protect him?”

“Aye your Majesty, I did.”

“May I see your back?” He nods and Claire, hands Fergus to Brian and gets up to help. When his shirt is off, he turns his back to face the king. His back is covered with deep red scars, that criss cross the whole expanse. After a moment he pulls his shirt back on and turns to face him. “Will you tell me your story?”

“Aye. My first contact with Lt. Randall was when he came to Lallybroch to gather taxes. That was his right, but to try to molest my sister wasn’t. If it wasn’t for my tenants, one of us would have been dead. That placed me under his eyes. So when I was next before him, he let me ken he recalled. When Claire, who came to Castle Leoch as a healer, and was called out to treat Lt. Grey. That is when she was almost assaulted. She also ran into him and the late Geneva before she was killed. The Duke of Sandringham was also at your Court that day.”

“Lady Claire, do you have anything to add?”

“Yes, they are bad men. All three. There is an evil about them. I just wish for my adopted son Fergus, a gift delivered to me at Castle Leoch, and Jamie and I to live in peace. I just want to go home to Scotland without a cloud over us. Peace is all I seek.” She curtsies and steps back.

“Well, you have given me a lot to think about. If I can prove things are as you told me, then I will see the price off your head, James. If it is the opposite, you will be thrown in the Bastille to be held for the English.” They all bowed to him and were dismissed.

“Master Raymond, you heard what the Frasers reported?”

“Oui' your Majesty.” The little frog like man bows before him.

“I need you to find out the truth of it.”

“It will be done.”

“So, do you think he will see the truth?” Claire asks as they head home.

“Aye, the truth always wins. We told the truth.” Jamie replies as he bounces Fergus on his knee.

“As much as we could anyway.” Brian adds. Fergus starts to fuss.

“Fergus, would you like to hear the end of Snow White?” He looks to her and grins. “I take that as an yes. So after supper, the little man cleaned up and after Snow White went to sleep upstairs while the 7 dwarfs sleep in the Great Room.”

“Which is how it should be little lad.” Jamie adds, tickling him. Fergus giggles. Claire kisses his cheek and Jamie's before continuing.

“So, the next morning, Snow White sends them away with a kiss on each of their cheeks. Doopy comes back for a second one. “You greedy little man,” She tells him with a kiss on each of his cheeks. Doc warns her to be careful of strangers. She promises but she has a kind heart. She heads out to gather berries to make them a pie. Meanwhile, the Wicked step-mother, is brewing up trouble, quite literally. She is making poison.”

“A true witch, laddie.” Jamie says. The bairn looks up at him with a huge smile. It does Brian's heart good to see his son so with a bairn.

“That she is. She takes an apple, dips it into the poison, then she uses a spell to change herself into an auld looking, bent over woman. Snow White, with the assistance of the forest animals, are tidying the little cottage. Snow White is singing,” Just whistle while you work,” she whistles and Fergus laughs. The old woman comes up, the witch disguised, comes up to her. The animals can tell she is evil but can't communicate that to her. The try to stop the witch from getting to her. Snow White though, only sees a auld woman and shoos them away. “You poor dear. Come in and have a drink of water.” The witch follows her in and offers the poison apple to her. It will cause a deep sleep like death.”

Jamie and Brian gasp

“Yes. So, the animals hurry off to the mine to warn the dwarfs.” They arrive at the house and Mary hurries out. 

“Oh, I've such news!”

“We wish to hear all about it. Let's just get little man laid down first.” Claire greets her.

“Let me have him. I will see him to bed.” Mary offers. 

“So what have you learned?” King Louis asks Master Raymond. 

“The Fraser’s were right. Lt. Raymond and Lt. Grey are very bad soldiers. They have been seen in several houses of ill repute. Several of the ladies from this establishments have been found dead with wounds that match the unfortunate Miss Duscany. There are rumor Lt. Randall was the man responsible for the death of the soldier James Fraser is accused of killing. Seems the lad rejected his advances. As for The Duke and Prince, they are here causing trouble. The Duke is playing both sides against the middle. Telling Prince Charles one thing and King George another. He is after the funds the the Prince is trying to raise for a rebellion.”

“Grand job Master Raymond. Thank you.” He turns towards his secretary. “Sent a dispage to King George of England and King James former king of Scotland and England. Invite them to a meeting here as soon as possible.

The kings arrive, confused. They are cousin but the family bond only keeps them civil. Barely.

“It seems we've a situation here. King James, your son is running through my kingdom trying to start a rebellion to remove King George. King George, you have to soldiers, under your charge, commiting rapes and murders throughout Paris.”

Stunned silence.


	15. Three Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice is determined, peace made, and the Fraser's are invited for tea and several surprises.

“What do you have to say?” King Louis asks after a moment of silence. “We have some decisions to make. Your soldiers,” turning to George, “ and your son,” turning to James, “ are causing chaos and misery in my Kingdom. But I need to know what you wish done?”

“It is your kingdom, as you have said. I have never given orders, nor will I condone such behavior. You may do with them as you will.” King George replies.

“I agree. He is my son. His ambitions are higher then my own. He wishes me restored but,” he turns to his cousin, King George, “I do not seek the throne of England. I have lived in Italy most of my life. The Pope and I are grand mates. I just wish a peaceful life. “ He turns back to Louis. “I ask to see him before you do as you wish to him.”

“You shall. “

“I would also like to meet the Fraser’s.”

“It will be done.” 

“Cousin, are you serious about not seeking the throne?”

“I am.”

“Do you think the Pope will be wiling to sent Henry to Scotland as a cardinal? A good will gesture.”

“I cannot speak for His Excellency but I can ask.”

“Wonderful. With your younger son in Scotland, serving the church, and Charles under control, I believe I can bring you back to Scotland to live, if that be your desire?”

“I would be honored to return. I thank you. I just seek to live in peace.”

“Then you shall.” 

“This went so much better then I ever imagined. You two will see your subjects, and your son, tomorrow, including The Duke of Sandringham, justice will be done. I will arrange a tea with the Fraser's. In the meantime, I have a secure carriage to transport you to Luxembourg Castle.”

When the two kings departed, he sent for his spy, Raymond. “Have the miscreants picked up, along with Duke of Sandringham, and Prince Charlie. Have them jailed at Luxembourg. Also send a note to the Fraser’s requesting their presence for tea.”

“It will be done.” 

“The two Lieutenants were found at a local brothel, in the presence of another dead prostitute. The Duke of Sanderhiam as well as the Duke of Bourbon, are found with the Prince. They are all three arrested.

“My love, we have an invitation to join King Louis for tea. This evening.” Jamie tells her.

“How extraordinary.”

“Aye. I would prefer to leave Fergus here under the care and guard of Murtagh and Mary.”

“I agree.” They tell Brian and get dressed for tea.

“Laird and Master Fraser and Lady Beauchamp. Thank you for joining us.” Us, to their surprise, includes HRH's George of England and James of Scotland. They quickly bow and curtsy before them.

“It is an honor, sires.” Brian speaks for them all.

“Laird Fraser, I am also honored to meet you. Master James, I certainly see what all the fuss is about. Lady Beauchamp, you are a true beauty, isn't she James?” They are shocked to hear King George speak so to King James.

“That she is. James, you must keep a good eye on her.”

“Aye sire, I shall.”

“Come, let’s all have a seat.” King Louis invites. They do and King George turns to Brian.

“I was shocked to hear of two soldiers under my charge behaving in such a horrid manner. I apologize for the trouble they have caused your family. I promise it will not happen again.”

“Oui'. Speaking of, shall we start the entertainment part of todays gathering.” He rings a bell and Randall and Grey are brought in, battered and bloody. King George stands.

“How dare you commit such crimes under my name and service!”

Randall has the nerve to sneer. “They were but mere Scots and prostitutes.”

“Mere Scots like Laird and Master Fraser here. Ladies, whatever their employ, like Lady Beauchamp. You are disgusting.”

“I hear tell of some of the same activity, John and I engage in, being done within your court, sire.” He knows the man refers to the sodomy, but as the chaps involved are breaking no other laws.”

“They do not rape and murder under my name. As you have committed these crimes in King Louis’ kingdom, he will decide your punishment.”

“Please sire'. Mercy!” Grey was less proud and much more contrite then his lover.

“Did any of your victims beg for such. King Louis, you may do with them as you will.”

“Thank you King George. Take them away. They will be beheaded in the morrow.” He waves them away. They are dragged away, fighting. Next Prince Charlie and the gagged Duke of Sandringham are brought in. The jailers had heard enough of his boasting.

King James stands. “Son, did I ask you to do any of this?”

“Father, it is for you and God. He wishes to see a Catholic back on England’s throne.”

“You now speak for me and God. Such arrogance. Your grandfather lost his life in that persuade. I chose peace and you still wish war. The Stuart dynasty is over. I have accepted this. Found a home in Italy and now, thanks to my cousin, will be able to return to Scotland.”

Claire, sitting between Jamie and Brian, gasps softly at this. She is seeing history be changed in front of her eyes.

“How can you accept such an offer father?”

“I am a realist. I just want to return to my country in peace. I love you Charlie but you don't have my support in this. As for you, duke. We know you are playing both sides. Were you planning on killing my son once you had used him? As your crimes and treason were commited here in France, King Louis will decide your fate. Both of yours.” He turns his back as King Louis announces their sentence.

“You, Charles have the nerve to fight for a rebellion on my land. A rebellion not championed by your father. And you, a Duke, using your title and his naivety to make a profit off of war, it is not to go unpunished. I will have your heads.” They are also lead away.

“Now that the unpleasantness is passed, shall we dine.”

“Laird Fraser, I hear you have some charges over your head.” King George asks as the eat.

“Aye sire. My son and I both. We are neither the traitors we have been made out to be. I just wish to take my son, new grandson, and future daughter-in-law, back to Scotland. As King James seeks, we too just wish to live in peace.”

“Then you shall. I will have papers drawn up seeing to your full pardons. I just ask that you help my cousin with whatever he needs.”

“Aye, of course. Thank you your Highness.”

“Future daughter-in-law. Master James, why have you not yet made her your wife?” King James inquires.

“Well sire, there has been quite a lot happening.” They all laugh.

“King Louis, is there a priest about.”

“Oui'. I always have one in the castle.”

“Excellent. I think a wedding is just what isneeded. Let's see these two properly joined. We will sent for your son, Lady Beauchamp and any other family and friends.”

“We~ ah are not dressed for a wedding.” An overwhelmed Claire says.

“We can see to that.” King Louis answers. She looks to Jamie with a smile. Her prince had come.


	16. By The King's Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A marriage takes place and justice is served.

An hour later, Claire finds herself, washed and perfumed, standing in a clean shift, awaiting her wedding dress. Mary had arrived, with Fergus, Murtagh, and Jerrod. The man where with Jamie but Fergus plays at their feet, in his own kilt and fresh linen shirt. 

“Ready for your wedding dress?” Mary asked. She has tamed her wild curls into a bun with just a few curls escaping to frame her face. 

“Yes.” She is proud her voice doesn't shake. It isn’t that she doesn’t want to marry Jamie. She does and badly. It was just the speed of it. She never expected to be wed in the presence of three kings and in a French castle. Mary brings it over and Claire losses her breath as Mary slips it on her.

Grey, very light grey, with blue flowers all over and a bodice that is sinfully low, it fits her like a glove. 

“Where? How?

“King Louis knows a dressmaker. This was made but not picked up. So, it is now your wedding dress and perfect.”

“It is. Like it was made for me.”

In another part of the castle, Jamie paces, his kilt, new and in Fraser colors. Topped by a new linen shirt, a plaid over his shoulder, held by his families brooch. His feet are covered with knee high lace boots. His side holds his sporeen, dirk, and ceromonial sword. His own wild curls are tamed back. He is ready, beyond ready.

“Son, I am quite proud of you. Your mam would be also. I have some things for your bride.” He pulls from his own sporeen a pearl necklace and a ring. “ They were your mam's. She would wish Claire to have them.”

“Oh da. Thank you.” He hands him the items, or tries to. “But I canna see her until she walks down the aisle. “ He whispers in his ear. “It is bad luck in her time.”

“I see. Take the ring. I will give her the pearls and fetch my grandson.”

He is awed when he sees her. A beautiful woman, dressed for her wedding, she is gorgeous. The most beautiful woman he has seen outside his own bride.

“Claire, I've something to give you. They were my Ellen's. Jamie’s mam. She would be quite pleased with his choice.” He opens his hand to reveal the pearls.

“Oh. They are so lovely.”

“Just Scottish pearls, but your mam-in-law’s, her mam's before her. Now my daughter-in-laws. Maybe, if God wills, my granddaughter’s some day. May I place them on you, Claire?”

“Yes please.” He does and she is fully ready. He lifts Fergus up.

“Let's go get your parents married.” The wee lad giggles and grabs his nose. “Is that an aye?” He asks as he escorts his grandson and daughter-in-law into the church. Mary follows.

She knew Jamie was handsome. Whether he was grubby with mud and blood, as he was the first time she meet him or dressed in finery for the French Court. Handsome yes. But as he stands in front of the church dressed in his Highland finery, he has been transformed to beautiful in the flickering candlelight. He sees the same wonder that must be in her eyes reflected back in his. 

Fergus, seeing his da, escapes his grandsire's arms and toddles over, landing at his feet to play with his boots. A titter floods across the church. Mary starts after him but Jamie shakes his head.

“I see you are wearing your Fraser colors to lad. Like my boots do you. When you are older, I will see you have a pair like them.” He then looks up at his bride. Lord, she is a vision, seeming to flood towards him. It seems to take forever to reach him. But, finally, her hand is in his. They both breath sighs of relief. 

The catholic ceremony is familiar. Comforting. Though the King of England is a protestant, he witnesses it with a smile, whispering to his cousin, King James, “It is quite lovely. I like that the little man knows his father.”

“And that they are letting him stay.” King James agrees. Brian beams with pride.

Claire and Jamie are unaware of any of this. They are lost in each other. Their eyes are locked. Their hands tight in each other. They repeat the Latin words to each other. They only let go of each others hands so Jamie can place the ring on the bible to be blessed. He then slips it on her hand. It fits perfectly.

“You may kiss the bride.” The priest says. He had kissed her before. But not as his wife. It is with joy that he takes her lips. She responds with equal joy. Not the quick pressing of lips he had planned, due to it being in church. But Claire lifts into it, opening under him. It is Fergus that brings him back to time and place. The bairn stands, pulling on his da's kilt. A loud, “Da da, ma ma!” echoes through the church. 

They break about with a grin and reach for him. The reception is simple, except for the presence of the three kings. She dances with her new husband and son, her father-in-law, all three kings, and several others. They have wine and whiskey, soaked up with rich French pastries and breads. 

King Louis gives then the use of his summer home, Petit Trianon, for the week. Her husband confesses something to her in the privacy of their wedding chamber. 

“Claire, I've never laid with a lass. Kisses and such but not that.”

She looks at her virgin husband in wonder. She would have never suspected that with the way his kisses make her feel.

“Come here my husband and let my teach you.” She starts by showing him how to get her undressed. He removes skirts and undoes laces with shaken hands. She does the same and the sound of his belt hitting the floor is so erotic, it tightens her shift covered nipples and makes her wet. She unties her shift and lets it fall. He quickly pulls his shirt off. 

They fall on the bed and she guides him between her legs. Learn he did, with wide eyes as she calls out. He makes it mission to bring her to pleasure every time they come together. He succeeds over that wonderful week.

Elsewhere

The king hadn't just ordered a wedding. As the newlyweds come together for the first time, Brian sees Mary and Fergus safely home, under Murtagh’s guard. He and Jerrod then rejoins the kings to se justice done.

Lt. Grey is brought out first. He pleas for his life are cut off with the dropping of the blade. Next is Lt. Randall. He is arrogant to the end, sneering at the kings and witnesses until his blood joins his lovers as the blade falls again. Next are the dukes. Both are quiet and subdued as they are lead to their earthly judgement. Finally it was Prince Charles turn. 

“Father please! I am your son! You must safe me!”

“You are a grown man responsible for your own sins. Call out to the God you were rebelling for. He can save your soul. You have forfeited your life.” 

His pleas are forever silenced as the heavy blade falls for the last time.

“So Brian, when you return home will you do me the favor of helping my cousin here rule Scotland.” King James looks at him in shock. “I trust you to see to my Scottish subjects well in my steed.”

“I will do so with honor.” James says with a bow.

“As will I.”

A week later, the Fraser's return home. With huge smiles they return to their son and family. Claire sweeps Fergus into his arms as Brian turns to his son with a knowing smile. 

“So, when are we returning home?” he asks his da.

“The first of June. Jerrod needs our help here until then.”

Claire listens, with a smile, as they discuss what King George had said. She holds tight to Fergus. She has a secret. Their small family may be expanding.


	17. Home, To Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head home to Lallybroch. A rough sea voyage is followed by a sweet reunion. Claire carries a secret and have they changed the future?

The month passes quickly. Claire keeps her secret as they prepare to head home. Neither Jamie or Jarrod are looking forward to the sea voyage, as they both suffer from sea sickness. As she tells them,” Then it is a good thing you have a healer on board.”

She worries herself about queasiness. About it given her secret away. She will tell him, all of them. But she wants to do it once they are home in Lallybroch. She smiles as she packs there things recalling the day their little miracle began.

It was the second day of their honeymoon. They sit beside the River Thames. She rests comfortably against him. “It is strange to think in thirty years this will all be changed.” 

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“There will be a revolution. The streets will be filled with blood as the monarchy is rejected. The King and al his family will lose their heads.”

He shudders. “Christ.” He crosses himself. “But what of Scotland?” She frowns.

“I really don't know.”

“What? How can you not?”

“I did know but what happened with the kings changed history Jamie. There will be no rebellion, no Culloden. Peace instead of war. The clans will remain, the Gaelic, and the Tarden. I don’t even know if America will exist. Culloden was the catalyst, you see. King George had his heart set against the rebellious colonies because of what happened on Culloden Moor. Now, he may just let them self rule like he will Scotland.”

“That is good though, nae? Less bloodshed?”

“Absolutely.” His hands start to move across her laces, loosen them. “Jamie what are you doing?”

“You have more experience. You ken fine and well. I must have you Claire.” He did, quite thoughly. She arches against him as she climaxes on that river bank with a loud shout. A few minutes later, he shudders as his seed fills her. She knows, with a deep sense of joy and certainty, that a miracle has begun.

On the ship, she places her patients in the same room. She, Mary, and Fergus, share one. Murtagh is the only one who sleeps alone. They are awful sea sick, her husband and father-in-law. Refusing most food for the week, she insists they drink. The ginger tea she gives them is mixed with landulm. So they sleep the voyage away. 

They land on Edinburgh’s shore a week later. Jenny and Ian meet them. They are all hugged tightly. “Jenny and Ian, meet my wife, Claire Elizabeth Fraser and our son Fergus James Fraser. Claire, my sister, Janet Murray and her husband Ian Murray.”

“Our son James Ian Murray.”

“Wee Jamie! How have you gotten so big?” his grandsire inquired. “I have missed so much.”

“Claire, it is so nice to meet you. I have looked forward to seeing the lass who saved Lallybroch.”

“You did. By working the land. I just helped.”

“Och! Da, you have but maybe won't miss much with this one.” Her hand goes to her stomach.”

“How far along?” Claire asks.

“Around two months.” The two ladies, the two sisters, share a smile. They will be pregnant together.

Over the next week, as they head back to Lallybroch, the couples, Brian and Murtagh get reacquainted. Fergus easily steals the hearts of his auntie and uncle. His cousin becames fast friends with him. They keep each other entertained the entire journey.

Lallybroch was just how Jamie described her. Claire is fascinated by the old buildings. But also exhausted. They are settled into rooms to recover from their journey.

Brian has the Laird's room. Jamie, Claire, and Fergus in the next biggest room. Mary has a bedroom, down from them. They all sleep well that night.

Over dinner the next day, Claire decides it is time to tell them. She stands and all eyes turn to her. “I have something to tell you. Jamie, you are going to be a da again. I am pregnant.” 

“Truly? We are to have a bairn. Another bairn?”

“We are.” He stands , comes up, and lifts her off her off her feet.

“Well, this calls for a toast. To my grandchildren, both here and to come and to my daughters who give them to us!” Brian stands up to say. Laughter and more cheers follow. They are home, to Lallybroch and a growing family.


	18. Home and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time goes on and the industry of Lallybroch grows as well as Jenny and Claire. Two new babies are welcomed and Mary finds a husband.

The months went by and Claire and Jenny get bigger and bigger. When they reach 7 months, they are asked by their concerned husbands to confine themselves to knitting and sewing.

“Knitting and sewing,” Jenny grumbles from her seat in the great room. Her feet are up and a pile of Ian and Wee Jamie's shirts that need repaired are beside her. “I can do much more than this!” 

Claire smiles at her from the couch where she sits knitting. She has just recently picked up this skill. Her husband had taught her to her surprise. “Och Sassanech, we Scot learn to clank the needles as soon as we can hold them. Something to keep our hands busy when we can’t do other things.” She smiles as she attempts to form the soft yarn into booties.

“They know we can. But the servants have it in hand and some of the tenants wife’s are also assisting. We will have more to do then we have hands for soon. With two year old boys and newborns.” Fergus is on the cusp of two and has recently started sharing a room with his cousin of the same age.

“I ken your meaning sister. I just feel like I am doing nothing.”

“You are growing a life. That is not nothing daughter.” Brian replies as he comes in. Jenny smiles at him. “Where is Fergus?” 

“Jamie has him out in the stables with the horses.” Claire bites her lips. It worries her a bit, Jamie's insistence on teaching their toddler son how to ride, feed, and brush down the ponies.

“Dinna fash Claire. Jamie has been around horses since he was younger then the lad. He will teach my grandson how to be a horse man while seeing nae harm comes to him.”

She knows he is right. Jamie will make sure their son is safe. He has a touch with the animals. A gift. He is taken that gift to start a breeding program for the infantry that both King George and King James have need of. The horses of Lallybroch have a reputation of being the best in all of the Highlands. She smiles when she thinks of all they have done since their return. The awe inspiring change in history.

Besides providing horses for King James, her Jamie and Brian have also helped him start his government. Scotland ruling herself in peace made her wellup with tears whenever she thought of it. Brian is also making, with the help of his son and son-in-law, some of the finest spirits in the distillery started just since they have returned. Jarrod is helping with the selling across Europe. Lallybroch is prosperous and growing. Her hand runs across her bump and her daughter( she firmly believes) rises to meet her.

It is getting cold and she stands, after a few attempts, and grabs the shawl. Wrapping it around her, she walks to the window. It looks like snow and she wishes Fergus in. Just when she is about to sent someone after him, Jamie walks in with a giggling Fergus hanging off his arm. 

“Claire, my heart, seems I have a growth on my arm. Can you help me get it off?” Laughing with them, she lifts Fergus into her arms.

“Offf, you weigh a ton, my wee lad. I soon won't be able to lift you.” He kisses her. Her husband and son returning home, smelling of hay and the fresh crisp air, brings peace to her. He is building a smaller house, by the big house, for their growing family but she wants to stay in the big house until she delivers.

Later that night, she sits between her son and nephew. She intends to finish the story of Snow White tonight. She had to go back and catch Wee Jamie up. Fergus recalled part of the story but didn't mind hearing it again, especially the songs. He still loves to hear her sing.

“So, the animals keep trying to warn Snow White but she just doesn’t get it. Finally, they run off to get the dwarfs. Snow White takes the offered apple not aware of the evil intent of the disguised auld woman. One bite is all it takes and she falls into a sleep like death. The apple falls out of her hand and rolls across the floor.” The boys gasp. “The drawfs realize that the animals want them to follow them home. The do and find Snow White, laying as still as death on the floor. The wicked stepmother had left with a cackle after completing her evil mission. The bury her above ground in a glass coffin, see, she is far to beautiful to be hidden. Time passes and a prince hears of the beautiful princess in her glass coffin guarded by the forest animals and dwarfs. He must see her. He comes and looks upon her beauty. He must kiss her. So, he lifts the lid of the coffin and does. At the touch of his lips, she awakens! True loves kiss from her prince breaks the poisons spell.” She stops seeing the boys are both asleep.

“They love your stories.” Jamie says from the doorway.

“There are plenty more.” She lifts herself up and frowns, her hand going to her belly. 

“My heart, are you alright? Is it the bairn?”

“I am okay. The baby is just kicking hard.”

He comes up and places his hands over his heaving child. “Bad form lad. Be still and give your mam a break.” He takes Claire’s hand. “Come love. Let’s to bed.”

As the winter deepened, Jenny gives birth to a lass, a fine dark haired baby they name Margaret that will be called Maggie. That is in Nov. Claire knows that her own child will be born soon and asks the midwife to stay, fearing she won't be able to travel over the snow.

Mary was back after having asked for leave to see her beau in Paris. They send Murtagh with her. She returns a few months later, on the arm of Alex Randall! It is shocking to see her with the brother of Black Jack. They soon learn he is the polar opposite of his evil brother. Right before Maggie is born, Alex comes to Jamie and asks for Mary's hand. Permission he gives. The lad has proved himself good for the lass and he is a huge help and a willing hand to help with anything asked of him.

They move into a croft on the property. She still helps with Fergus, as well as Wee Jamie and Maggie. So, she is available one snowy day when Claire’s pains start.

“Go fetch the midwife, Jenny, and Maggie. It is time.” She calmly tells Jamie. He hurries off to do it, with his heart in his throat. She had to use the loo when her waters broke.

Jenny helps her into a new shift. The commotion wakes Fergus, who comes in rubbing his eyes. 

“Mam?”

“It is okay lad. Your mam is just having her baby. Come, let me read you a story.” Mary leads him back to he and Wee Jamie's room. 

The midwife comes and they begin to walk, pacing off the hours of labor. She curses freely as they make laps around the room. Jamie both wishes to leave and to stay. It matters not as his wife is letting him go nowhere. She holds tight to his hand through the pain.

“I need to push!” She announces after an eternity, or so it seems. The midwife leads her to the birthing stool and she leans against Jamie and grunts under the force that desires to bring her child forth. It isn’t long before the midwife is guiding the child out.

“This a lass.” She announces as the red haired child is lifted into her mam's arms.

“A daughter, I knew it.” Said through her tears.

“You did.” An overwhelmed Jamie says as he looks down at his daughter.

“You don't mind that she isn't a boy?”

“Och nae. I've a son. She is a beauty.”

“Yes, our beautiful Iona Janet.”

She is cleaned up, her and her mam. They are placed in bed where she takes her first meal.

“I ma going to tell da he has another granddaughter.” When he and Brian returns, they find Fergus cuddled to his mam's side, staring awed at his sister. Brian's eyes fill with tears. A new granddaughter. A blessed man is he! Two bawl grandsons and now two beautiful granddaughters.

“We did good Ellen.” He whispers in his heart before he steps forward to meet the latest of his blood.


	19. 25 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 years later, what has become of the Fraser's. How the story ends.

“Claire,” She looks at him, concerned. He only called her by her real name when something serious has happened. Was it one of their children or grandchildren. “Oh, dinna fash, I just wish to thank you for 25 wonderful years. It was 25 years ago that I meet your eyes in that auld shed and knew I had found my home.”

“Oh. You remembered.” He joins her where she was sitting, knitting booties for Iona's coming bairn. 

“Aye, every second. I ken I wanted you then. I ken I loved you when you sat in the Great Hall at Castle Leoch and told us the story of Dorothy and the rainbow.”

She is charmed. “What do you recall?”

“Everything. The wee lass on your lap, the other bairns gathered at your feet. How even Angus smiled as you sang to us. I knew then and there, you had to be my wife. 25 years and I regret none of them.”

“Nor do I.” She turns and kisses him.

Their bairns and grandchildren know the story, as they do Snow White and Cinderella. Mary and Alex's also do. They have several children. The first that would be Franks ancestor. Fergus had gifted them with four grandchildren, two lasses and two lads. Iona has a son and daughter and is half way through her third pregnancy. They had three more, two lads, Henry Brian and James Lambert. Ten years ago, right before the sudden death of Brian by a stroke, she had given birth to their last, a lass they named Dorothy Brianna. She thought herself to old and was right shocked when realized she was pregnant. She was already a grandma, for goodness sakes! But God has a sense of humor.

Scotland, thanks to the compromise reached in Paris, is a good safe place to raise them. Jamie still works for King James' government. He doesn’t have to go to Edinburgh but once a year. Alex stands in his stead as he runs Lallybroch as her Laird. They moved back to the main house at Brian's passing. 

Jenny and Ian moved into the little house, expanded for their expanded family, but Jenny still helps Jenny run the house. She is a grandma several times over too. They had three more children also. The youngest Wee Ian, had just married and left the house.

Jamie moves the knitting off her lap and lays his head there. “Sing to me, my own.”

She smiles as she strokes his hair. “Some day my prince will come, to his castle we'll go, I will be happy forever, I know.” She stops. “I am you know, my prince.”

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always LadyMeraud and I thank all who read, left kudos on, liked, commented and reblogged our little tale. 
> 
> We are working on another. More details to come.💓💓💓


End file.
